


Maybe we could be

by Love_Always_Wins



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, sorry if this sucks, this might be horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Always_Wins/pseuds/Love_Always_Wins
Summary: Hope has heard the classic "falling in love with your best friend" trope... She just never thought she'd actually experience it





	Maybe we could be

When Hope lost both her parents within a short period of time, she vowed never to get close to anyone again. The pain of losing someone she loved was overwhelming, and she could barely handle it. She never wanted to go through that again, she didn’t think she could take it. But when she found Penelope Park crying in the library one night, for some reason, she couldn’t just leave her there. When Hope had approached her, the witch was, rightfully, confused as to why Hope Mikaelson, infamous tribrid who never talked to anyone, had sat beside her and asked her what was wrong.

Now usually, Penelope wouldn’t open up to anyone, let alone someone who she had never talked to. But she was vulnerable, and desperately needed to get everything off her chest. So once she had gotten over her internal shock, she blurted out everything to the auburn-haired girl. Blurted out how she broke up with Josie because she couldn’t stand to see her destroy herself, to always put her sister, Lizzie, first. About how she had been reading everyone’s journal and had found out about the merge, which added up to the things she couldn’t handle seeing Josie go through.

Surprisingly, instead of making some snarky reply, or saying anything remotely Hope-like, the tribrid simply swept the raven-haired witch up in her arms and whispered comforting things in her ear while Penelope continued to cry, neither knowing why they felt so comfortable in the others presence after spending no time together, whatsoever.

After Penelope’s tears had run dry, and both girls were beyond exhausted, the witch looked into Hope’s incredibly blue eyes, gave her a dazzling smile and thanked her for listening and helping her through the night. Hope surprised even herself by telling Penelope that if she ever needed a friend to rant to, she’d be there.

Penelope Park was the first person to ever break through Hope Mikaelson’s walls, and after that day, Penelope become Hope’s first real friend. The school was shocked when Hope started hanging around with the raven-haired girl, and Hope herself was a bit reluctant at being so open with their friendship, but Penelope was able to persuade her to fuck what everyone else thinks and just hang out with her. They wouldn’t hang out together every day, as Penelope had other friends, and Hope refused to let anyone else in,—one was plenty enough for her—so some days she was still the loner tribrid that everyone knew, but others she surprised everyone by laughing loud at one of Penelope’s jokes when most didn’t even know she could smile.

So everything was great, until Hope noticed something shift. She caught herself looking longingly at the gorgeous witch from afar. Began to notice how enchanting Penelope’s full pink lips looked. And how when, even after being broken up for a year, the Raven-haired girl would go on and on about Josie, her heart would clench, and suddenly she felt envious of the brunette Saltzman. She didn’t know when her feeling shifted from platonic to romantic, but they had, and all she knew was that Penelope could never find out, as she would never reciprocate her feelings.

Except.

Except, maybe she did. Because at some point, she stopped talking about Josie. And at some point, she stopped the flirtatious gestures towards the brunette, and started aiming them at Hope. As some point, the feelings were reciprocated, and they both knew it.

It was Penelope who made the first move, she tried to wait for the tribrid to do it, but she never did. So one night, when they were in Hope’s room, the auburn-haired girl, pinned underneath the witch after a tickle fight, hands being held captive about her head, her blue eyes shinning, with that incredible smile of hers, Penelope leaned down and captured her lips for herself.

At first, Hope was frozen, unsure of what to do. She should have seen this coming. They had been more than friends for a while, but both refused to say or do anything about it. It was a simple silent agreement, that they weren’t together, but were clearly more that friends. But that wasn’t enough for Penelope anymore, and it wasn’t enough for Hope either, so after a few seconds of shock, she eagerly reciprocated. After a minute or two, they both pulled out for air, panting, as they stared at each other.

After catching their breath, Penelope decided to test her luck, and slipped a hand underneath Hope’s shirt. The witch heard the other girls intake of breath as a blush appeared on her cheeks. “is this okay?” She asked nervously, biting her lower lip as a smile broke through. Hope eagerly nodded her head, never having done anything remotely sexual before, but completely trusting Penelope to make her feel good.

Almost an hour later, Hope laid completely naked on her bed, trying to catch her breath, as Penelope sat next to her, equally as naked, licking Hope’s juices off her fingers. “Mm, you taste so good.” The witch moaned, throwing a wink at the tribrid who blushed even more, from the compliment.

“Fuck, I’m part vampire, and you still managed to wear me out.” Hope praised, knowing it was going to go to Penelope’s head, but not really caring. (she actually thought it was really hot when Penelope was confident) The only thing she cared about right this minute was Penelope and how good she was able to make her feel.

Penelope hummed but instead of being cocky like she usually would, she laid down beside her girlfriend (at least she hoped that’s what they were now) and wrapped her up in her arms, feeling her fall asleep fairly quickly. She knew they’d have to talk about this in the morning, because she knew Hope was a little insecure and would need to be reassured that this wasn’t just a one time thing and that Penelope really did like her and wanted to be with her. But that talk would have to wait until morning, as all either of them needed right now was sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I had a lot of fun writing this one-shot (even though I was drunk at the time) and I'm really starting to ship these two even though there only in like, three scenes together, lol. I was thinking about making this a mini-series of one-shots (because I am incapable of finishing a multi-chapter fic) so, comment some ideas and I'll see how much creativity I have in me.


End file.
